Robots
by Thornvixen
Summary: Lightning does everything and Fang is tired of it. She decides to show Lightning how she acts. One-shot, smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

Rated M for Sexual Themes.

….

It was very early and Fang was not happy. She could never understand why Lightning, who like herself loved to sleep, but had enough self-discipline to get out of bed early in the morning. Fang knew that Lightning had to work and that Lightning didn't expect her to get up but Fang also knew that if she didn't manage to roll herself out of bed and make it downstairs she would only get a goodbye called from the front door.

Fang stared into the coffee mug the she had been handed and sighed. She was sporting a tank top and shorts and she could feel that her hair had went past its usual sexy mess into a straight up miserable mess that would take her a lot of time and effort to fix. Sometimes Lightning helped but usually preferred to just laugh and taunt Fang with her hairbrush.

Lightning, as usual was already fully dressed, was moving quickly and efficiently around the kitchen making breakfast and planning for dinner at the same time. Fang swigged at her coffee, enjoying the sweetness of the sugar she enjoyed so much. Lightning only allowed herself sugar on weekends which Fang though was completely nuts because if that's what would make her out of shape, Fang was screwed.

"How do you do it?" Lightning paused for a second and blinked at Fang, who was looking up at her sullenly. Her face had look of surprise for a split second and returned to its neutral state. Fang often commented that Lightning's neutral face made her look like she was going to murder someone, which always earned her some new bruises.

"Do what?" She returned to pulling out a frying pan. Fang leaned back in her chair.

"Get up, move so fast. Do everything." Fang was pushing her feet against the table, now tipping back the chair managing to stay balanced while holding her coffee. Lightning's eye twitched, she didn't appreciate that use of the furniture.

"I have to go to work, Fang." Lightning was trying to ignore the behavior. "It means getting up early." Lightning paused, hoping her open statement would lead to Fang teasing her.

"Sunshine, I can make dinner too, y'know." Fang grumbled. Lightning winced at the stove, where Fang couldn't see her face. Fang really was in a mood. She turned to Fang, slightly exasperated.

"I know Fang, but this way it's done. You have work too." Fang was staring out the window and Lightning could feel irritation building up inside her.

"Robot." Was all Fang muttered in response and returned to sulking in her coffee. Lightning decided it was best not to respond and continued making breakfast. She jumped slightly as she heard the chair legs slam back to the ground. She spun around to yell at Fang and stopped when she saw Fang.

Fang had shot up from her chair. She held her arms out keeping them stiff and perpendicular. Her face was blank and her spine so straight it looked painful. She looked right at Lightning, turned and began to walk with straight legs.

"I Am Lightning-Robot. Military-Drone, Class A." Lightning just stared. Fang grabbed a pan and banged it onto the stove. "Lightning-Robot Will Do Everything. Lightning-Robot Is Programmed For This." Lightning managed to get a hold of her jaw and straightened up, confusion being replaced by annoyance.

"Cut it out, Fang." Fang ignored her, trying to open the fridge door. She refused to move her hands, keeping them straight and stiff. Fang managed it and began taking things out by clamping them with both hands.

Lightning could have stomped her foot. If Fang wanted to make breakfast that badly she could have easily gotten up from the table instead of pulling this behavior.

"I don't want to deal with this right now." Fang continued attempting to get things out of the refrigerator. Lightning decided changing tactics might help. "You are a very inefficient robot with hands like that."

"Lightning-Robot Does Not Respond To Petty Insults. " Lightning sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fang." She said simply in a calm voice. Fang closed the fridge door and looked right into Lightning's eyes, dead serious.

"My Name Is Lightning-Robot." Lightning refused to break eye contact. Fang waited for a response and after a few moments of silence, turned sharply away and headed to the cabinets.

Lightning reached for her coffee and picked it up, wondering the best way to react to this. Fang didn't seem angry at all even if the robot act was a bit disturbing. It wasn't like Fang to react this way; she was usually completely open about her feelings. Fang even with all of her teasing was never mean and her current interpretation of Lightning made Lightning feel a bit hurt. She knew that Fang was trying to get a point across and this wouldn't be solved until she got this to stop.

"How does this Lightning robot survive?" Lightning made her voice light, which made the question sound a bit strangled.

"Lightning-Robot Live On Bitter Coffee And Exacting Military Rules. Do Not Need Sleep." Fang paused, leaving her mouth hanging open to hide a grin. "Also Solar Power."

"Solar power?" Lightning couldn't keep herself from questioning.

"Known To Humans As Sunshine." Lightning couldn't stop herself, she smiled. Fang could hardly keep her face straight; Sunshine had walked right into that one.

"And what else is this Lightning robot programmed for?"

"Work." Lightning noticed Fang's slight twitch in her response. Lightning knew she worked a lot but that had never seemed to irk Fang before. Lightning walked to the other side of the kitchen, putting her mug down on the counter. She turned to look at Fang again.

"What about friends?" Fang paused. She knew how she wanted to answer but knew there was a big chance of really hurting Lightning's feelings. Lightning saw the pause and debated waiting for Fang to answer but decided against it.

"Well Lightning robot, I happen to know a Fang robot." Lightning leaned against the counter, glancing up at Fang with an oh so sultry look. Fang bit her lip, trying to maintain her straight face.

"Lightning-Robot Was Not Aware Of A Fang-Robot." Lightning grinned and began to slowly walk towards Fang, hips swinging with very step.

"Fang robot is aware of Lightning robot. Fang robot is programmed for different things than Lightning robot." Lightning reached up to Fang and wrapped her arms around her neck. Fang true to her robot form still had blank face, and kept her arms stiff but let them rest on Lightning's hips.

"Fang robot likes Lightning robot." Fang opened her mouth to reply but Lightning kissed her, stopping the words. Fang resisted by not responding to the kiss. Lightning pulled back slowly and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

She pushed Fang back suddenly, Fang hardly having any time to react. Fang bumped into the counter and before she could respond, Lightning was kissing her again, biting at her bottom lip. Lightning's hands cupped her head. Fang gave in, kissing back wrapping her arms around Lightning. Lightning could feel the smile on Fang's lips. Her hand snaked up Fang's shirt and she broke off the kiss, planting small kisses along Fang's jawline. Fang moaned softly as the hand began to knead a breast and Lightning's kisses had led to a sweet spot behind her ear.

Fang moved her own arms up mechanically to remove Lightning's jacket. Lightning let Fang undo it and dropped her own arms to help. As it slid off, the second Lightning's arms were free she grabbed Fang's tank top and pulled. Fang complied and it joined the jacket on the floor. Fang went for Lightning's shirt but Lightning kissed her again and hands went to her breasts.

Lightning pulled back and looked at a now very pleased looking Fang. She shook her head slightly grinning and pressed herself against Fang. She slowly bent her knees until her mouth was level with Fang's breast.

Fang gasped as she felt the hot mouth envelope her right breast and the other being caressed by a hand. She hardly noticed the other hand pulling down her shorts. Lightning pulled away, glancing up at Fang's thrown back head and switched to the other one, biting, kissing, suckling.

She let it drop from her mouth and straightened up, leaning in to kiss Fang again. Fang looked at Lightning with half-lidded eyes and noticed Lightning seemed severely overdressed for the occasion.

She pushed Lightning back and made a grab for her clothes. Lightning jumped back away from the desperate hands.

"Ah, ah, ah." Lightning waggled her finger at Fang. "This is what Fang robot is programmed for, not Lightning robot." Fang almost whined, hardly believing she was losing because of idiotic robot logic or the fact that she was willing to follow the rules of robot programming.

Lightning pounced forward again, capturing Fang lips. One arm wrapped around Fang and the other hand danced on Fang's inner thigh as she forced Fang back to leaning against the counter again.

Lightning knew Fang inside and out. Fang liked hard and fast. Occasionally, Lightning would take it easy and stretch out their lovemaking time, but a robot wouldn't do that.

She hesitated letting her hand rest on Fang's thigh as a tongue war raged on. Fang lost the war when she gasped as she felt fingers enter her. Lightning set a fast pace for Fang to follow, pleased by Fang's wetness. Lightning bit at Fang's collarbone as she let a hand maul Fang's breast. Fang was clutching at Lightning's back, digging her nails into the clothing.

Fang was losing the ability to breathe, as her heart pounded and she was overwhelmed with the feelings of pleasure. "Lightning." She whispered. Lightning looked up. "This is cheating." Fang spat out between gritted teeth and closed eyes.

"What was that Lightning robot? I can't hear you." Fang could care less anymore as long as Lightning didn't stop.

"Lightning!" She called out as she felt her mind take leave.

As Fang hit her high and lost the ability to stand, Lightning grabbed her with both arms and swung behind her letting Fang fall slowly down into Lightning's lap. Lightning kissed Fang's cheek waiting for her to return to reality.

Fang felt herself come back down and could feel her forehead leaning against Lightning's.

"Hi." Was all she managed, smiling softly. Lightning tightened the arms that were around Fang.

"Want to tell me what that robot stuff was about now?" Lightning asked, smiling. Fang's smile faded a bit.

"You do everything. I can help too y'know. I know I'm not a brilliant cook but I can do other things." Lightning nodded slightly.

"And?" Lightning didn't believe it for a second that that was the full story.

"You work too much." Fang averted her eyes. "You go to work early, come home late and go in on weekends. I know you love your job but." Fang trailed off. "I'd like to see my girlfriend. And maybe hang out with her when she's not tired from work."

Lightning kissed Fang.

"Okay. Noted." Fang nodded and grinned.

"You're late for work." Lightning glanced at the clock and looked back to Fang.

"Might as well not even bother with going in. Amodar won't care." Fang's canines flashed.

"Good, because I want to be Fang robot now."

….

Something I debated using this in Confidence, but it makes a better one shot.

My apologies, I am terrible at writing smut.


	2. Jacket

Hooray, this really isn't that related to Robots but it belongs here more than anywhere else.

This has been stuck in my head for a while and not as put together as I would like, I may fix it later.

Rated M for swearing and sex. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

….

That jacket. Lightning hated that jacket. She could buy Fang every other jacket in the world and she practically had. That sexy black leather the one that set off Fang's curves. Fang liked it but hardly ever wore it.

Lightning stared at her girlfriend from her window watching Fang swing her lance around the yard, testing it out before it got too dark to see.

That jacket. That dusty, blue, tattered, beaten denim jacket. Thank Etro it still had sleeves on it, it would look even worse sleeveless. Nothing she could do would make Fang give it up. Lightning whined about it constantly which fell on deaf ears. Appearances didn't matter in Fang's world, well with the exception of a naked Lightning. That was Fang's favourite.

She held her coffee up to her lips and glanced at the clock. They had to go soon. She swallowed the last of the coffee and rinsed the mug out, placing it in the sink where Fang couldn't see it. Fang didn't approve of Lightning's addiction to the wondrous bitter nectar and scolded every time she caught Lightning with it in the afternoon or evening.

She headed to the porch door.

"Fang, we should go." Fang stopped swinging and slung the lance on her back and jogged in.

"Surprised you're so eager to go." Fang admitted, slinking around her and heading for the stairs.

"Serah said if we were 'late' again, she would sleep over for a week." Fang laughed.

"And she thinks that would stop anything?" Fang gave Lightning a lewd grin and Lightning scowled.

"Give me that look all you want darling, it was your fault last time."

"You standing topless in the living room does not make it my fault."

"Exactly why Serah shouldn't stay here." Fang replied and made her way up the stairs. Lightning sighed, she knew Fang would more than happily walk naked around the house to keep people out. Fang didn't come with a sense of modesty and she thanked her stars that Vanille had some sense because two of them would be absolute hell.

Lightning walked over to the front door closet and pulled out the black leather jacket. She draped it over an armchair and waited for Fang to come back down.

Fang thundered down the stairs and into the living room.

"Let's go." She said brightly and Lightning gestured to the jacket.

"Fang, can't you wear this one? I like this one." Fang laughed and grabbed the jacket.

"Lightning, it's fall. Early fall at that. It'll be too warm for this." She hung it back up. "Besides Vanille will be there."

Lightning stalked her way over to Fang and wrapped arms around her. Fang snaked her hands around Lightning's waist.

"Faaaaanng?" She stared into the green eyes.

"Yes, Sunshine?" Fang was grinning and refusing to give in. Lightning was way too much fun to annoy and this jacket was the best thing ever. Even if she ended up on the proverbial couch. She always just waited until Lightning fell asleep and then joined her in bed anyways. You got used to being thrown out of the bed in the morning if she was still pissed.

Lightning leaned in and kissed her.

"Please?" Fang pretended to think about it.

"What do I get out of it?" Lightning wriggled her hips and gave Fang a scorching look.

"Oh Lightning. I do want that, but." Fang grabbed her by the hips and easily lifted Lightning over a shoulder. Lightning squeaked in surprise. She opened the door and walked out, managing to close it behind her.

"You put me down now!" Lightning ordered, beginning to struggle and kick.

"No can do, Sunshine. You said we couldn't be late and your offer would have made us very late indeed. In fact, we probably wouldn't have made it at all." Fang could hardly walk with Lightning moving around as much as she was and she was afraid she would drop her.

Lightning gave up and went limp, becoming a complete dead weight. Fang staggered for a few seconds and recovered.

"Fine, you can carry me the whole way there." She stated, crossing her arms knowing Fang couldn't see that but that she could feel it.  
"Lightning, I can't carry you all the way." Fang whined.

"Are you calling me heavy?" Lightning hissed at her. Fang sighed. Lightning was by no means fat but muscle was heavy and that Lightning had a lot of. Fang chose to keep walking, knowing any response she would simply add more fuel to Lightning's fire.

Lightning mused to herself as Fang walked. It was Vanille's fault. She had embroidered it and given it to Fang as a present. Fang's excuse almost every time was that Vanille had given it to her. Lightning grinned deliciously at the thought. Wait until Vanille saw what Lightning had found Hope for his birthday. Lightning almost danced a little in anticipation. She knew Hope would wear it because it was from her. That present was hid up in her closet and as much as Fang loved torturing Hope she had said she would happily find something else for Hope and stay out of it.

She actually didn't mind being carried by Fang. Even if she got hit in the face with her lance every so often because it was strapped to Fang's back. It made her admire her girlfriend's strength and gentleness in the way she was carried. Rather like a temper tantrum throwing toddler as Fang put it.

A block from Serah's, Lightning wiggled and smacked at Fang's back.

"Come on, Light. You could just ask like a normal person." Fang commented as she helped Lightning regain her feet and they started walking again.

"You could just not pick me up." Lightning quipped back grinning. "Why are we here again?"

"Snow built a fire pit." Fang supplied instantly. "I helped." She added, in case Lightning had forgotten. Lightning nodded and leaned in to kiss Fang's cheek.

"You're still not forgiven." Lightning whispered as she opened the gate and headed into the backyard.

Fang stood there wondering if reacting was worth it. Probably not. Serah knew her well enough to not be afraid of scolding her and Vanille would join right in. She followed Lightning into the back.

"Fang!" Snow called cheerfully. He already had the fire blazing, Fang noticed. Lightning had already disappeared into the house, probably because Serah wasn't outside yet.

"Beer?" Hope walked over to Fang, proffering an already opened bottle. She took it gratefully.

"Thanks Hope. Where's that minx of a sister of mine?"

"Work, she should be done soon." Fang nodded and swigged at the beer.

"So how you doing with crazy soldier girl?" She asked as she walked over to the fire.

…..

"I hate it so much. It is everything evil in the world."

"You really let yourself get worked up over the stupidest things." Serah commented over her glass of red. Lightning scowled.

"She only wears it to piss the hell out of you."

"No, she does like it. That's why it kills me so much. She would have been bored of this game by now if it was only to annoy me." Lightning explained.

Serah didn't know whether it was true or not, Fang clearly adored Lightning but she loved to tease Lightning. Serah could only agree with it, she loved to annoy Lightning party because she knew Lightning would never react physically. Fang, unfortunately usually ended up with a couple of bruises. Which she probably liked. Serah recoiled slightly at that thought, that was not something she wanted to think about. She glared at her wineglass blaming the wine.

Lightning was watching Serah go from amusement to disgust to distrustful look at her wineglass. Okay, she didn't want to know what just happened.

"Where's Sazh?"

"Has to fly tomorrow. Promised to bring Dajh by next week." Lightning made a note to encourage Fang to go to work. If she worked, they wouldn't have to come and Serah couldn't blame her because it was Fang who had to work.

"You still have to come even if Fang does have work." Lightning pouted and turned to the window. Her head tilted slightly to the side and she tried to hide her smirk. This wasn't going to go well.

"Please tell me why my girlfriend and your husband are playing beer darts." She asked innocently, trying to keep the laughter from her voice.

"What?" Serah jumped up from the counter and stood beside Lightning. Fang and Snow were sitting in lawn chairs facing across from each other a can of beer on either side. Hope cheered as Snow hit one of Fang's, she grabbed it, and shotgunned it. She threw her dart and hit a can easily and Snow reached for it.

"I recall you banning this game." Lightning commented to Serah who was already making her way outside.

"No, no, no!" She yelled as Lightning followed behind. They got banned from the game mainly because the pair of them both had decent aim and ended up drunk in ten minutes. Then they would team up and destroy anything they came up with. Or have conversations no one ever needed to hear. Lightning's favourite was when Fang convinced Snow he could fly and got him to jump off the roof. Her least favourite was the streaking dare because both Fang and Snow bullied Hope into it and all three ran up and down the street. It had been amusing though Lightning didn't like anyone but her to see all of Fang and the last thing she wanted to see in the world was a naked Snow.

Snow looked up guiltily, he had just let his dart fly. It struck and Fang grabbed at the beer, downing it.

"Stop it!" Serah exclaimed. Fang glanced from the irate Serah to her emotionless girlfriend. She turned and let the dart fly. Snow had gone through enough that he snatched the foaming beer and cracked it open.

"Fang!" Serah yelled and turned on Lightning. "Control your girlfriend!" Lightning shrugged, it hadn't been long enough for them to have gotten through that many.

"Fine." Lightning agreed and looked to Fang, keeping her face blank.

"Throw another dart, Fang." Fang promptly did and Snow was running to fetch the other beer.

"Lightning!" Lightning sauntered over to the fire and sat down. Fang collapsed beside her after having rescued her original glass bottle. She knew it was safer to stay there because Serah expected that Lightning would scold her which Lightning would do no such thing. Fang only had gotten scolded for the streaking event, and gotten endless praise and a fantastic night over the flying event.

"Snow!" Serah pleaded as he finished the second.

"Didn't want to waste it Serah." Snow tried to defend himself against a losing battle.

"No more." Serah laid down the law and Snow nodded like a beaten puppy. "Go deal with the fire." Serah strode back inside, muttering threats.

Fang leaned against Lightning, whose face twisted as the jacket rubbed against her arm. She hid it by lifting up her wineglass and drinking.

Hope was picking up empty beer cans as Vanille entered the yard, carrying her workbag.

"Beer darts?" She asked and looked at Snow and Fang. "Already got in trouble?" She glanced to Lightning, who raised her glass slightly in greeting. "And Serah's inside and angry. Thanks team." Vanille rolled her eyes and walked inside. Lightning knew she should feel a little bit bad but the woman beside her still sported that jacket.

"You think after about ten times of this, she would learn not to ask." Fang commented.

"She just has a faint hope that you two won't be stupid idiots." Lightning replied.

"Too late for that." Fang grinned.

Hope took a seat beside Lightning holding his own beer.

"Last time we switched to fake beer ten cans in. You guys didn't even notice." Hope grinned.

"Partly because Fang had already downed half a bottle of whiskey." Lightning supplied while glaring at her girlfriend. Fang laughed.

"That's okay, Hope. Remember the first time you drank with Snow and I?"

"No one wants to remember that Fang." Lightning cut in.

"Just because you passed out in the…" Lightning grabbed Fang's throat.

"Not. One. More. Word." Fang nodded, still smiling and Lightning released. Vanille reappeared with a still sulky Serah who was holding the bottle of red.

"Marshmallows!" Vanille called out. Serah walked over to Lightning and held up the bottle. Lightning held up her glass and Serah filled it. She stalked over to Vanille and swigged from the bottle. Hope got up to hand out the sticks and they tossed the bag of marshmallows around.

Fang took couple and stuck them on. Lighting raised an eyebrow at her that Fang interpreted easily.

"Take a peace offering when you can get it." She whispered softly. "Want a burnt one?" Lightning nodded and Fang stuck the wire right into the flame letting them catch. She drew it out and held it in front of Lightning who blew it out. Fang grabbed one pulling it off and held it up to Lightning's mouth. Lightning took it, letting her lips linger on Fang's fingers.

"PDA!" Called out Vanille and Lightning turned red pulling away. Fang sighed and got up.

"Shut it Vanille. Did you bring my tools?" Vanille jumped up.

"In my bag. I'll show you." Fang nodded and followed her in. Snow spread the fire out, trying to encourage more coals. Lightning stared into the fire, enjoying the dancing flames and occasional sparks.

….

Fang hadn't realized how much time had passed since she had gotten her tools back from Vanille. She hadn't seen her sister in awhile and one conversation had led to another until Vanille remembered she left Hope outside. Vanille scurried to sit down beside him. Fang paused at the door watching Lightning.

Lightning was shivering in front of the fire. It seemed to be a Farron trait, to always be cold. Lightning of course would never wear more than her work jacket until there was snow on the ground.

Fang sighed and slipped her own jacket from her shoulders. Lightning glanced up as Fang approached.

"I thought you had died. I was planning your funeral." She said calmy looking back into the fire.

"Bring kittens." Fang commented as she swung the jacket on Lightning and snuggled in beside her. She began to fiddle with Lightning's hip pack, placing her tools in the pack. Lightning didn't mind, they were small and hardly noticeable.

"Kittens?" Lightning was still watching the fire but surprise was in her voice.

"Kittens. Everyone has to be sad and all, but you can't be completely miserable with kittens around."

"Right. I'll do that." Lightning just noticed she had gained the jacket. What if she threw it in the fire? Could she make that look like an accident? Stand up and let it slip in? Dangerous. If it only got singed Fang would still wear it or worse yet Vanille would offer to fix it.

There was a crash as Snow's leg collided with the woodpile and it spilled all over. Fang and Hope got up to help restack.

Now, Lightning thought. She could do it now. She could smell Fang's scent on the jacket. She liked that but it didn't endear the jacket to her. Lightning stood herself up, motioning to Fang.

"See you guys later." She said and walked out of the yard. Fang shrugged. Lightning had limited social abilities sometimes even with her best group of friends.

Fang hung around for another beer and a promise to take Hope out hunting. Snow instantly demanded to be apart of that trip and she agreed. She said her goodbyes, thinking she would jog home since Lightning had taken the jacket with her and it was starting to get colder.

Vanille stood up to hug her goodbye. "You'll come next week right?"

"Sure, yeah." Fang said, not paying attention. "Vanille, how much do you like that jacket?"

"The denim one? I was surprised that you liked it, actually." Fang nodded absently. Excellent. She took off.

"Bye Vanille!" She called over her shoulder.

Hope glanced up from his perfect marshmallow roasting, still carefully turning the stick.

"What was that about?" Vanille was still staring after a long gone Fang. She turned to Hope and seated herself beside him.

"I don't think that I want to know."

…

Fang reached the house and vaulted the steps at the front door. She stopped at the front door and pushed her way in.

The house was dark, no lights were on. Weird, Lightning was usually insistent on leaving a light on for whoever got home later to see by.

"Lightning?" Fang called out as she stripped her boots off.

"Here." Lightning's voice called out.

"Little dark in here, Sunshine." Fang commented neutrally. She made her way forward and paused, listening to figure out where Lightning was.

She blinked as Lightning clicked on the floor lamp and as her eyes focused her mouth dropped.

Lightning, slowly dropping her arm from turning on the lamp was wearing nothing but black underwear and Fang's jacket. Fang couldn't help but notice that the jacket was accentuating the blue in Lightning's eyes.

"You like?" Lightning asked in a catty voice. Fang nodded, her mouth dry. She was admiring Lightning's creamy legs casually crossed at the ankles and enjoyed the half buttoned jacket that looked oh so tempting to undo.

"I thought I would put two of your favourite things together. Me and this godforsaken jacket." Lightning leaned back into the beaten couch and sighed theatrically, her eyes never leaving Fang.

Fang was done. No more games. She pounced on Lighting and attacked her lips. She swung her legs around Lightning so she straddled her lap. She could feel Lightning's grin and that only made Fang want her more.

Suddenly Lightning pushed Fang back, smirking.

"You're a bit overdressed for this occasion." She commented and Fang began to strip off clothes. Lightning watched, appreciating the toned, tanned body that materialized in front of her.

As the sari pooled onto the floor, Fang was left in her black top and shorts. She leaned into Lightning to kiss her again, biting at Lightning's lip as she did so. Her hands wandered up Lightning's body underneath the jacket and she grinned as she realized a bra hadn't made it to this party. She tweaked at one breast making Lightning gasp. She drew her mouth away from Lightning's lips, kissing along her jaw line as her hands easily undid the buttons and she pushed the jacket open.

Fang didn't even bother working her way down, she latched onto one breast nipping and suckling while treating the other with a rough kneading hand. Lightning's head tipped back onto the top of the couch and she arched her back forcing more of her breast further into Fang's mouth.

Fang licked a trail to the other one and switched sides enjoying Lightning's noises of pleasure. She let the breast go with a soft pop as it left her lips. She wanted to stroke around Lightning's sides and back and found that the jacket was in her way. She was tired of it now and crawled her way up to Lightning's shoulders and tried to push it off. Lightning's head tipped back to face her, a smile gracing her lips

"Oh no, Fang. The jacket stays." Fang stopped and stared at her. Lightning's smile seemed full of evil.  
"Lightning!"

"Stays or I get up and walk away." Fang whimpered. Lightning had done it before there was no question of that. And that sucked big time. Lightning wasn't far gone enough yet that she would be hurting by walking away.

Fang debated her options and decided to let Lightning have her way. She squeezed her thighs together for a second forcing Lightning's to squish together and slid off of her slowly until Fang was kneeling on the floor in front of Lightning. She brought up her hands underneath the jacket and slowly trailed them down Lightning's sides until they reached the waistband on the shiny black silk. Fang hooked her fingers in and slowly dragged them off of Lightning, down around her ankles and then threw them over her shoulder haphazardly.

Lightning winced slightly, they tended to lose underwear like crazy and it always seemed to be the houseguests that found it. In her distraction, she hardly noticed Fang spreading Lightning's legs and jolted slightly as a strong arm went around her backside and pulled her forward into Fang's face.

Lightning couldn't suppress a moan as Fang started with one long slow lick and then paused to smile up at her. Lightning was wet and Fang loved every part of this. Lightning looked down at Fang scowling in her impatience. Fang repeated the trick giving up on the torture as Lightning let out a noise of frustration and Fang delved in.

Fang bit, suckled, licked at Lightning's clit refusing to do anything in a particular order or at a particular pace. As Lightning's noises grew louder, Fang slid in two fingers without warning and curled them inside of her.

"Ah, Fang!" Lightning called out. Fang grinned wickedly as she started at a slow pace letting Lightning buck along in time with her. She increased the pace and began her assault with her mouth again.

She could feel one of Lightning's hands twine into her hair and knew Lightning was close. And then she was gone and Fang brought her head up to watch, keeping her fingers in, letting Lightning slowly ride it out.

She moved up and pressed herself against a spent Lightning. She brought up her fingers and inspected them, slowly licking them clean. Lightning felt her vision come back into focus and she watched Fang finish with her fingers.

"Good?" Lightning asked softly. Fang smiled.

"You're delicious." She admitted and kissed Lightning. Lightning broke it off and bucked her hips slightly. Fang slid off to sit beside her, her legs draped over Lightning's lap. Lightning leaned over and worked off Fang's top smiling as the breasts spilled out and hardened when exposed to the room's temperature.

Lightning moved like a striking snake as she pushed Fang down onto the couch and pressed herself on top of her. She clamped her thighs around Fang's and grinned when she felt Fang do the same. She leaned over top of Fang, dragging her leg against Fang's centre, which made Fang's eyelids flutter.

Lightning leaned down to kiss Fang, swiping a tongue across her lips starting their usual battle for dominance.

Lightning's teeth grinned at Fang as they broke apart. Fang stared at those canines, those sharp teeth and knew where they would end up. She wondered if she ended up with the wrong name sometimes because Lightning loved to bite more than Fang ever did. Lightning struck and bit at a pulse point near Fang's collarbone. Her hands roamed Lightning's back and dug in as Lightning bit down harder. Lightning's hands were preoccupied with Fang's breasts, tweaking her nipples and kneading slowly.

Lightning loved the thought of making Fang go slowly by working on her breasts alone but decided that would take too long even though she could feel Fang's wetness through her shorts on her thigh.

Lightning bit hard enough to draw blood and sucked on the spot, eyes peering up at Fang in delight as Fang reacted. She reluctantly let the spot go, swiping at it with her tongue and gently kissed the spot as a small apology for the mark that wouldn't fade for a week.

She kissed her way down to the breasts and bit at the side of the left one before latching on. Her left hand scraped down Fang's side and pulled the black shorts down, leaving Fang's legs bound together mid thigh. Lightning left them for now and returned to administrations on Fang's breasts. She kneaded them roughly showing no mercy knowing Fang could handle it. She bit and licked at a hardened nipple, switching side to give the other the same treatment. She swirled her tongue around the nipple, slowly and tantalizing before suckling on it.

Lightning knew she didn't have much work to do, Fang was pretty close already and all she needed to do was help it along. She brought a leg up and moved her foot to catch on to Fang's shorts to push them down further. She wriggled her body against Fang as she made her way down using her hips to encourage Fang to spread her legs. She shimmied down until her face was between Fang's legs and she blew gently onShe trailed a hand along Fang's inner thigh scratching lightly with her nails and Fang shuddered in response. Lightning nosed right in and Fang groaned as she felt that hot, slick muscle enter her moving in and out.

As Fang's head rolled back, Lightning pushed herself up and pressed the top of her knee right against Fang and practically purred as Fang let out a scream as the orgasm hit her.

Lightning settled her head between Fang's breasts, which was one of Lightning's favourite spots to be as she watched Fang hit reality again. She gazed up at Fang, who was chest was heaving as she regained her breath and she slowly stilled.

Fang propped her head up to gaze at Lightning who looked like a cat with a bowl of cream. She could hardly believe Lightning was still wearing the damn jacket.

"Fang?"

"Mhmm?" Fang didn't know if she was ready for words yet.

"I don't want to stay on the couch." Lightning dragged herself slowly off of Fang and sat on the couch, waiting. Fang bent her knees and swung them down to the floor and stood up.

"Lose the jacket." Fang ordered. Lightning laughed and sat up higher on the couch, still waiting. Fang sighed and walked over, pushing the jacket slowly off of Lightning. As it fell off Fang grabbed it and threw it away before Lightning decided she wanted it around for some twisted reason or another. Lightning wrapped arms around Fang's neck as Fang lifted her and wrapped her legs around Fang's middle.

She bit at the mark she had made before as Fang carried her across the room and to the stairs. Fang grinned as Lightning started to suck on the spot again and doubted if they would even make it into the bedroom.

They didn't.

…..

Next week at the fire party round two, Fang was wearing the jacket yet again. Lightning was on the patio listening to Serah rave on about something and drinking way more wine than usual to help deal with the conversation. Fang slung the jacket off and stared at Lightning until Lighting noticed and stared back.

Fang slowly held the jacket over the fire, the edges just hitting the flickering flames. Lightning didn't move as Fang dropped the jacket. Lightning bolted up as Fang casually walked away from the fire and towards her.

Lightning didn't give her any words, just grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. They broke apart and Lightning gave Fang a devilish smile.

"You. Home. Now." Lightning turned and took off dragging Fang by the arm, neither offering goodbyes as they tore out of the yard nearly running over Sazh and Dajh.

Hope attempted to rescue the jacket and stopped as he realized Fang had doused it with something so it was burning quickly and unable to be salvaged.

"I thought she liked that jacket." Hope commented to Vanille, who wasn't surprised by this behavior because of Fang's weird question last week.

"I think she likes something else better." Vanille replied vaguely, leaving Hope to his own imagination.

…

I really don't have anything against denim jackets.


End file.
